Blood Eyes
by HeyJhey
Summary: Swan Queen. AU. One shot (May turn into a multi-chapter). Emma and Regina get into a heated fight and boundaries are crosses. Who will come out on top?


**A/N: So this idea came to me while I was at work and I was having a pretty bad day. ** As of right now, this is a one shot but it may turn into a multi-chapter. **I'm actually pleased with how this turned out, but please read and let me know what you think! Oh, and I know it's not the best title but that's the best I could come up with at the moment, as I have not come up with a permanent name for this story yet. **

****I do now own OUAT or any of the characters. **

**** This story has been rated M for strong language. **

* * *

"Fuck you Regina!" Emma screamed, a mix of hurt and anger in her voice.

Regina laughed, "Oh, you have dear, many times in fact" she replied coolly, finding amusement in Emma's tantrum.

"Ugh! Seriously?!" Emma stomped her foot, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm not dicking around here."

Regina smirked and followed with an eyebrow raise. "I find that hard to believe since you're acting like a child."

"You're fucking impossible" Emma gritted through her teeth as she turned to leave the room.

"Yes, just walk away from your problems like you always do. Never dealing with them like an adult" Regina spat at Emma's back.

Emma stopped mid step and turned to face her. "_What_ did you just say to me?"

"You heard me" Regina replied taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Yeah, I did." Emma agreed disbelievingly. "And what a fucking low blow. _Especially_ coming from you." Emma countered. Regina faltered a moment, slightly taken a back from Emma's accusation. She quickly schooled her features, face hard and eyes cold.

"Choose your words wisely Ms. Swan" Regina cautioned, straightening her posture and putting a hand on her hip.

Feeling confident that she struck a nerve with Regina, a cocky smirk grew on her lips.

"What's the matter Regina?" taking a step forward "hitting a little too close to home?" she asked condescendingly.

"Watch yourself" Regina warned again. Emma chose to ignore her warning and taking another step forward.

"I may run from my problems Regina, but at least I – '' Emma's next words were cut off. She now found herself up against the wall, a few feet off the ground, Regina's hand tightly wrapped around her throat.

Emma's hand instinctively pawed at Regina's grip to release her hold but rendered useless as Regina pushed her weight into the hold. Emma held onto her wrist hoping to alleviate some of the pressure on her throat.

Regina bared her fangs "Do. Not forget your place, _Princess._" Emma kept her eyes locked with Regina, refusing to back down from the challenge.

Emma took it one step further, baring her own fangs in return. Thoroughly shocked that Emma had the audacity to challenge her. Regina willed her eyes to change color. Going from hazel brown irises to blood red orbs, reminding the underling of her place.

Holding her gaze a moment longer, Emma realized a little too late that she indeed has overstepped her boundary. She broke eye contact and hesitantly bowed her head.

"My Queen!" A voice boomed as they burst through the door causing Regina to whip her head towards the brunette who dared to barge in without her consent.

"My apologies your majesty. I heard a commotion…" the brunette began to explain but trailed off, bowing her head at the two royalties in the room.

"Leave us" Regina dismissed with her free hand. The brunette bowed again and quickly left the room.

Regina released her grip on Emma's throat causing her to drop to the floor.

"Over step your place again _and_ it'll be the last thing you do. I don't care who your parents were, this is _My Kingdom now_" Regina warned before returning her fangs and eyes to normal.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to drop a review, let me know what you think. Critiques and suggestions are very welcome!**

*****For those who are following Karma, I know it has been forever and a day since my last update; I am currently working on chapter 08. I have an outline for the chapter but I am suffering a severe case of writers block at the moment. I will try my hardest to get it out before the weekend (No promises). Thank you for your continued support. I truly appreciate you guys!**


End file.
